Appendicitis
by wxnderfullife
Summary: Blaine gets appendicitis and Kurt is there for his boyfriend no matter what. Our klaine boys always stick together, Happy Thanksgiving


Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on Kurt's bed watching a movie that neither was really interested in, it was just on.

When all of a sudden Blaine rushed of into the bathroom, "Blaine?" Kurt asked curious of why his boyfriend ran off, but when he heard Blaine be sick he immediately opened the door to find his boyfriend with his head again the pan, holding his right side. Kurt kneeled down beside Blaine and moved his hand in circle motions on his back to comfort him.

He pressed a hand to Blaine sweaty forehead, "Blaine your burning up" Kurt said shocked, "do you want to go back to bed or do you want to stay here?" Kurt asked him

"Here please" Blaine almost whispered

"Okay give me one minut , I'll go get a thermometer and some medicine"

Kurt could here Blaine being sick again as he made his way up the stair, Blaine looked up when Kurt re entered the bathroom. Kurt sat him up against the bath and gave him the medicine, a glass of water and told him to take a few sips of it.

After he was done he put the thermometer under Blaine's tongue and waited for the beep, when it did it read 103.4 that can't be good thought Kurt and just to add to it Blaine then spewed up the water and medicine he had just been given so Kurt decided he needed a doctor and got his phone and keys to take Blaine the the hospital.

When they got there Blaine got taken into a room and an IV put in his arm to hydrate him. The nurse said that the doctor would be in to check up soon so he could relax a bit when the medication started to kick in.

"Hello Mr. Anderson, I'm Miss Williams. What's been happening with you today?"

"Em I haven't been feeling great since about lunch, I thought I was just hungry but couldn't keep much down and I've got this pain in my right side"

"He's spewed about 4 times since we got home and had a high fever too" Kurt added

"Ah I see, and you are?" The doctor faced Kurt

"Oh sorry, I'm Kurt Hummel"

"You the boyfriend?" She asked

"Um yes" Kurt blushed

"Okay well I think you've got appendicitis Mr Anderson so if you don't mind I'll have a little check of your stomach before the official diagnosis"

She lifted up the gown that he was made to change into and started to press at different sections of his stomach until she got to the right and Blaine cried out in pain.

"Shh, its okay baby, shes done dont worry" Kurt cooed

"Sorry about that, just procedure"

"I'm just going to schedule surgery for you in 1 hours time, see you then Mr Anderson"

Blaine could tell by the look on Kurt's face that he was freaking out, Blaine place a hand on top of Kurt's and Kurt looks into him eyes.

"I'll be okay Kurt, don't worry"

"I know you will but I'm still going to worry" Kurt smiled at Blaine

Blaine and Kurt had a moment where Kurt told Blaine how much he meant to him as though this was the end.

When it came time to go, Blaine had a bit of a melt down, he just realised how nervous he was and how he actually hated this but with the reassurance from Kurt he knew he would be, and the two parted ways after Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the lips.

Once he was gone Kurt took the time to phone his dad and tell him where they were, Burt understood what had happened and said he would bring some clothes up for the two of them. Kurt thanked him as hung up, the waiting game had begun and he was already bored.

About and hour and a half later Kurt was told Blaine was in revovery and everything was fine, but he'd have to stay over night. Kurt understood and walked into the room where Blaine was lying, skin pale, oxygen mask and hooked up to many machines, the nurse saw the panic in Kurts face but reassured him everything was fi e and most of it would go before he went to his room.

Kurt sat down beside his taking his hand in mine and kissing his forehead, Blaines eyes fluttered open at the touch.

"Hey you, how you feeling?" Kurt smiled at him

"M okay" Blaine smiled back and closed his eyes again.

Soon Blaine was brought back to his room and after a little chat with Kurt, kurt could see his boyfriend was getting tired.

"Okay baby, it's time you get some sleep" Kurt cooed

"Nooo" Blaine started to cry

"Hey hey, what's wrong?"

"Y-you'll l-leave me" Blaine sobbed

"Blaine, look at me? I'm not going to leave you baby, no now, not ever okay?" Kurt promised

"Promise?" Blaine asked

"Promise, now get some rest baby and I'll be right here"

"Okay, luv you Kurt" Blaine sighed as sleep took him

"Love you too Blaine" with that Kurt closed his eyes too, it had been a long night and he couldn't wait till this was all over.


End file.
